A new SSBB high story
by Mad Hatter103166
Summary: It was the first day of school at the SSBB high. I was pretty nervous, but I had my friends coming with me, so I stayed calm...suddenly, I accidentally bumped into someone... I heard that soft voice and I looked at her. I was shocked about what my eyes were seeing… Ike x Zelda
1. Chapter 1

**It's a story about a new year at the SSBB high school. Ike x Zelda**

It was the first day of school at the SSBB high. I was pretty nervous, but I had my friends coming with me, so I stayed calm. We got in (Marth, Roy and me, Ike). It was fool of people going from one side to another.

-Wow! This place is huge. I can't believe we're finally here" said Marth.

-And look to all those hot chicks!" as usual, Roy only had eyes for girls (the reason: he was alone, and he had no girlfriend, or someone that was interested on him.

-Okay, Roy calm down, I don't think any of those girls get interested on you …" suddenly, I accidentally bumped into someone, and she ended up on the floor.

-Oh, sorry, I wasn´t paying much attention to where I was going"

I heard that soft voice and I looked at her. I was shocked about what my eyes were seeing…

-… Don't worry… it was… my fault." I said as I helped her stand up.

-Thank you, now I have to go" She said as she walked away.

-God Ike, we have less than 3 min. here and you are already knocking people around" said Marth.

I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying; I just wanted to know who that girl was.

-Okay, now let's find our rooms." Said Marth while we walked to the office.

-So I am in room 348 with Marth and a guy named Link." I said.

-Oh shit, I'm alone so, well and with a guy named Pit in room 369." Said Roy.

Marth and I walked to our room. The door was opened and inside was a guy, I guess it was Link.

-Hi there, so you're our roommate… Link right?" Asked Marth, while we both put our stuff there.

-Yes it's me, nice to meet you" Said Link.

-He's Ike and I am Marth."

-Okay, now we have to go to class with Mrs. Rosalina." I said.

- I have the same class as you, can I go with you?" asked Link.

-Sure, let's go."

When we arrived and sat down, Mrs. Rosalina's class started.

-Okay class, my name is Mrs. Rosalina. To start, I'll make you a little test to evaluate your background. I already sent a person to go for the copies, so they will arrive soon."

There was a knock on the door.

-You can come in!" said Mrs. Rosalina.

My eyes went wide when I saw the beautiful girl that came in… It was the same girl that I bumped this morning.

-Here are your copies Mrs. Rosalina." I heard that soft voice again.

-Thank you sweetie, there's a seat next to Ike." Said Mrs. Rosalina as she pointed the seat next to me.

-Hi, my name is Zelda." She said as she sat down next to me.

My heart stopped for a minute. I turned to see her.

-Hello, my name is Ike."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for updating it now, but School´s homework is killing me.

Ike´s POV…

She looked at me and smiled. She had the most beautiful smile I´ve ever seen in my whole life.

The class started, and I couldn´t pay attention, I could only stare at the beautiful girl that was sitting next to me: her long blond hair, her beautiful crystal blue eyes, perfect pink lips and her pale skin. She was wearing black pants, a violet blouse and a black jacket. Suddenly a paper ball made me back to reality. I saw Marth waving his hand like saying "hello, come back to Earth." Roy and he giggled. At that I blushed.

"Are you okay?" asked Zelda.

"Sure, I´m okay."

She turned back to the teacher and took note of what she was saying. Marth and Roy were looking at me with a grin, and then I noticed Link was looking at Zelda too.

The class "finally" ended. I heard someone calling Zelda…

"Hey girl!" said a blond haired girl with an annoying voice. She was wearing a pink top and skirt with pink boots.

"Ummmmm…. Are you talking to me?" asked Zelda turning around.

"Sure, do you want to come with my friends and me, I'm sure we all can be good friends. I´m Peach, nice to meet you."

"Zelda, my name is Zelda."

"Let´s go!" said Peach as she took Zelda and ran.

Zelda´s POV…

She took me to her room where many other girls were waiting.

"Hey girls, this is my new friend Zelda."

"Hi." they said.

"Okay Zelda, she´s my cousin Daisy, the blond is Samus, the girl next to her is Midna, and the redhead is Malon."

"Pleased to meet you." I said.

We all sat down and started to talk…

Ike´s POV…

"I saw you staring at Zelda the whole class."

"No I didn´t." I said angrily.

"Yeah, you looked idiotic." laughed Roy.

"She´s cute." said Link.

I got jealous; I had to talk to Zelda before he did.

Zelda´s POV…

After a long time talking I decided to go back to my dorm. I was sharing room with a girl named Ilia.

I laid down my bed and thought of Ike…

His blue hair seemed to be soft, his jawline was perfectly marked, his eyes were as blue as the ocean, and had well-toned muscles. He was very attractive.

Ike´s POV…

"Come on Ike! Just admit you like her." I was getting really angry, and my patience was over.

"I-DON'T-LIKE- HER!"

Sorry for making it short, but I** REALLY **need to make my homework or my mom will kill me.


End file.
